


Senior Year Might not Totally Suck

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers, background will/hannibal, rating and warnings may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year. Brian Zeller has been through it all, with his best friend Beverly along for the ride. He's trying to ignore the crushing inevitability of adulthood, but at the same time, is totally ready to be done with this whole high school thing. </p><p>That is, until he meets his new science teacher, Mr. Price.</p><p>(And what's with the new kid? Why is he always staying behind after Dr. Lecter's psych class?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Year Might not Totally Suck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently still in the rough outlining stage, but there is such a dearth of Preller fics that I wanted to post what polished stuff I do have so far!

_-Hey man._

 

_Hey Bev._

 

_-You excited?_

 

_No._

 

_-Come on. Senior year. One year left._

 

_I’m taking like, all honors classes. I’m so fucked_

 

_-In every orifice?_

 

_Jesus Bev that’s disgusting._

 

_-I’m taking 3 Ap’s, so we can get fucked together. It’ll be a bonding experience._

 

_“get fucked together”???_

 

_-Yeah, like a gang bang._

 

_ew._

 

_-You’re alright, though?_

 

_Yeah, just got the jitters I guess_

 

_-We should probably get to sleep. It’s late._

 

_well excuse me you’re the one who texted me first._

 

_-Good night, loser._

 

_Night, bev_

 

_—_

 

Brian sinks into an empty seat at 8:02 AM. He hasn’t had nearly enough coffee to function. With a sigh, he zips his backpack open and grabs a pen and paper.

 

“You are late.” An accented voice from the front of the room pierces through Brian’s sleep-deprived haze. 

 

“Sorry, mister, uh…” Brian consults his schedule. “Lecter.”

 

“Doctor Lecter,” the man corrects.

 

 _Shit._ “Doctor Lecter.”

 

Brian tries to focus his sleepy eyes to inspect this teacher. Dr. Lecter is wearing a dress shirt, waistcoat and tie. Brian concludes that Dr. Lecter is an enormous douche. 

 

Brian looks around the room. There are only ten or so other kids in his honors psychology class. Brian recognizes most of them, since he’s been in the honors program since sophomore year. However, one face sticks out like a sore thumb.

 

This boy’s hair is an unkept mess and his glasses swallow his face. There’s stubble dusting his jawline, but thankfully it doesn’t look gross. One of those assholes that can pull off stubble. (Brian happened to be one of those assholes.) However, the boy wears a horrendous plaid shirt that has blond animal hair flecked all over it. Basically, this kid looks like shit.

 

“I will now call roll,” Dr. Lecter announces, breaking Brian’s train of thought. “Please let me know if you go by a different name than is listed.”

 

Brian sighs. Being cursed with a last name that begins with Z, he is used to being at the ass end of attendance lists.

 

“Alana Bloom.”

 

“Here.”

 

“Matthew Brown.”

 

“Here.”

 

“William Graham.”

 

“Here. Uh, I go by Will.” The new kid fidgets in his seat.

 

“Alright, Will,” Dr. Lecter replies.

 

The list goes on until _finally_ Brian’s name is called.

 

“Brian Zeller.”

 

“Here.”

 

The class is actually interesting. Dr. Lecter may be an enormous douche, but he turns out to be a good teacher. 

 

—

“Good afternoon, class,” the teacher says. “I’m Mr. Price. To start off, we’re gonna do attendance.” 

 

Mr. Price is wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie. His hair is graying and his stomach sticks out a little, but he’s cute. 

 

_Shit, he’s cute._

 

“Now, I like to mix things up a little. I take attendance in reverse. I was graced with being near the end of roll call my entire academic career, and I’d like for my fellow latter alphabet folks to get a reprieve.”

 

Brian loves this guy already.

 

“Brian Zeller.”

 

“Here,” Brian grins.

 

Maybe senior year won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
